Personne, oh non, personne
by Macarousse
Summary: Kenny rumine ses pensées au fond de sa chambre. Slash, Kylenny à sens unique, Style


One-shot : Personne, oh non personne.

Rating : K+ (pour allusions)

Pairing : Kylenny à sens unique, Style

Mots : 924

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

J'espère que ce petit texte va vous plaire, à part ça je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, plein de bonheur et tout ce qui va avec :)

______________________________________________________________

Je marche sans m'arrêter dans cette ruelle sombre, les quelques mètres qui me séparent de chez moi sont vite parcourus. Je ne prends même pas la peine de signaler ma présence à ma famille et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme ma chambre : des murs délabrés, un placard défoncé, un lit à moitié cassé, des posters déchirés de femmes aux tenues légères… Ce n'est pas moi tout ça. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que les gens pensent de moi, un garçon pauvre dans une famille d'alcolos, un garçon qui est obsédé par les attributs féminins, un garçon qui essaye toutes sortes de substances pour planer, un garçon qui couche chaque soir avec une fille différente.

Mais je ne suis pas ce garçon là, je ne veux plus l'être.

Oui je suis pauvre, qu'est-ce que je peut y faire, je n'ai que 17 ans. Oui mes parents sont des alcolos surtout mon père, c'est leur choix par le mien. Oui j'aime les courbes féminines, mais c'est par pur esthétisme. Oui je me drogue, un moyen pour l'oublier. Et oui je couche avec des tas de filles, un autre moyen pour oublier.

Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas à merveille. Quand je plane, je pense à lui, lui et ses courbes si bien dessinées qu'elles rivalisent avec celles d'une femme bien formée, lui et son charme si attrayant. Quand je couche avec une fille, c'est son visage que je vois, son sourire magnifique, ses grands yeux verts si expressifs. Et ses cheveux, ils sont si beaux ! J'ai eu l'occasion d'humer leur odeur au cinéma, j'en étais transporté. Encore mieux, à la gym, nous avions fait équipe et le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau tandis que je l'aidais à faire une figure a coloré mes joues d'un rouge flamboyant et m'a fait trembler, si bien qu'il en est tombé sur le tapis de sol.

Vous l'avez compris, je suis amoureux. Pire que ça, ce n'est pas une fille qui fait battre mon cœur, mais un mec, c'est gênant, surtout pour moi qui ait la réputation d'être un des meilleurs coups de South Park…

Aussi, il est tellement attaché à ses valeurs à la con, que je n'ai certainement, non, vraiment, aucune chance. Et sa mère, je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, elle est si…antipathique, hostile, elle le fait souffrir avec ses règles strictes et injustes.

Son père est sympathique, il a cassé la gueule du mien, du coup je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et son frère, adorable petit gamin, il nous prend moi et Stan pour exemple, il est en bonne voie.

Stan, un mec en or, seulement, je nourris malgré moi une rancœur envers lui. En effet, je suis le seul à être au courant qu'il est furieusement entiché de son meilleur ami, celui qui me plait tant. En plus de cela, un jour Kyle m'a confié ses sentiments contradictoires envers le brun. Ainsi moi seul sait que ces deux là s'aiment d'un amour non avoué.

Je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'essayer de les mettre ensemble, même si c'est là l'issue fatale.

J'aimerais le rendre heureux, même si c'est avec un autre que moi. Je sens que mon cœur sera brisé à jamais, mais la consolation de savoir qu'il va bien, devrait me suffire pour survivre.

De toute façon, je ne suis pas promis à un grand avenir, mes notes sont en dessous de l'insuffisance, je suis terriblement pauvre et aucun adulte n'a de respect pour moi.

Je pourrais toujours vivre chez Cartman, il est prêt à m'héberger en échange de travailler pour lui. Seulement, l' « affaire » de Cartman n'est pas recommandée. Mais vu comment les gens me voient, personne n'en serait étonné.

Ma décision est prise, je vais de ce pas réunir ces deux idiots et vivre comme une loque avec Cartman. Ce sera peut-être pas si mauvais que ça comme vie, si on exclut le boulot…

Je me lève et prend mon téléphone, acheté en solde pour Noël, et appelle Stan. Je lui donne rendez-vous devant Stark's Pond et fait de même avec Kyle.

Ensuite, j'appelle Ike pour qu'il envoie un message à Stan depuis le portable de Kyle, un message révélateur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je fais de même avec Shelley, cependant j'ai du lui promettre une entrevue nocturne pour qu'elle accepte de faire quelque chose pour son « merdeux » de frère.

Une fois tout cela réglé, je cours à Stark's Pond et je vais me cacher derrière un buisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stan et Kyle arrivent, les joues rouges, j'en déduit que leurs frères et sœurs ont bien fait le boulot. Ils se regardent, il me semble qu'ils s'expliquent l'un à l'autre la raison de leur présence, j'entends mon nom, puis le silence, ils ont dû comprendre que c'est moi qui ait manigancé ça.

Le silence, le sol les fascine. Ah, il me semble que Stan se lance, commence alors une discution timide, Kyle est rouge comme jamais, puis, un instant plus tard, il se jette dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Leur premier baiser, timide, passionné… Oh comme j'aimerais être à la place de Stan à cet instant.

Je souris tristement et commence à rentrer. Malheureusement pour moi, Stan me voit et il me court après et se jette dans mes bras. A mon grand désespoir, Kyle fait de même, dans une étreinte amicale, me remerciant de ce que j'ai fait pour eux.

Je leur souris et leur dit qu'on m'attend. Mensonge, plus personne ne m'attend.


End file.
